The Choice
by pegbronco
Summary: The choices made separately, but two lives come together as one. Their first meeting.


Don't own the guys…

Just introducing them to each other.

The Choice

By Pegbronco

"Come on Van. Why? Why are you acting this way?" He paced back and forth.

"Ken, we had an agreement. We agreed that you would become a doctor."

"NO! We have a marriage. You and my father had agreed that I would be a doctor. You two didn't even really asked what I wanted. For you Van…I gave it two years," he stopped long enough to throw a pointed finger in her direction. She didn't take notice.

She turned on him, "That's right. Two whole years, then you quit. You quit us Ken," her venomous voice cut the thick air of dejection around him.

"No. I quit medical school. You're the one quitting us. I'm the one still trying to make a future for us," he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"No. Your making a future for _you,_ Ken. I married a doctor. Not some power happy cop."

"Vanessa, I'm am trying to do what I feel is right for myself and us," his voice slowly weakening from the day long fight. His mind was tired of the circle that she Hula-hooped around him. It always came back around that he was the reason for the break-up. That he didn't live up to what she wanted from him.

"No, your only doing what _you want_. What do you expect _me_ to do? You know I can't live on a cop's salary." She continued to throw her belongings in boxes. "The movers will be out in the morning to get my things. I'm sorry Ken, but your just a disappointment with _your_ choice. I hope that you find whatever it is that your looking for in _your _life." With that, she slammed the front door behind her.

At that time the phone rang. Hutch slumped down on the couch and starred at the floor. His left hand rubbing his temple and side of his face. The ringing continued it's pursuit to be answered. He took in a deep breath, knowing who was on the other end of it, he slowly reached for it. If for anything, to quit the nagging ring.

"Yeah?" softly asked.

"Kenneth."

"Yes Dad?"

"You want to tell me what's going on in that head of yours? I just got a call from the Dean at the collage, saying that you just quit. You want to explain to me why?" His tone raised to a level of high disappointment.

"Dad…I…I have to do this. I have to do what I f…feel is right for me." his emotions frail.

"Kenneth stop that damn stuttering. You owe me explanation. You owe your mother a explanation. Your mother and I just don't understand why you would throw your life away like this."

"I'm n…not throwing my life away Dad. I want to become a cop to help people. Just as you're a doctor to help people, I want to help also."

"But a cop? Of all the professions out there, you now choose a cop?"

"Dad…I…I don't want to argue about this."

"I'm not arguing with you. I'm telling you. We just don't understand you Kenneth. What does Vanessa have to say about this?"

"She left Dad. I guess I'm just too big of a disappointment to her, as I am to you and Mom. Sorry Dad but I really don't want to talk about this right now. I've got to go. I'll call later."

"Well I guess you do what you think is best for you. I'll try to calm your mother down. You call her when you find an answer." The phone line went dead and started it's buzzing.

Hutch got up and went to the fridge for a beer. Deciding that that wasn't going to be strong enough he turned and grabbed his jacket and keys. He stepped around the boxes that were scatter around the floor and went to the door.

"Great. Just fucking great Hutchinson," he chastised himself as he closed the door behind him.

S/H+++S/H+++S/H+++S/H

"Yes Mom. Yes, I will. Mom, I promise. I'll call as soon as I can. Yes I'll be careful. I know Dad would be proud. Give Nicky my love. I love you too Ma." Starsky hung the phone up.

This was going to be the start of a whole knew life. It was one that he thought over many times. But to follow in his father's foot steps was going to be tough. His dad was a top notch New York Police officer. They were big shoes to fill. But it was something that pulled at him. Next to the War, it was going to be one of the toughest thing he would ever do, but he was up for it. His choice was made.

To celebrate his decision he grabbed up his leather jacket and headed out. Huggy's Place was a good place to go.

"Hey Huggy, how's it going today?" The brunet asked the rail thin, black proprietor of the establishment as he walked across the bar.

"Hey Curls. Not to bad today. Your usual?"

"Sure Hug." He sauntered over to the far end of the bar and seated himself on the last stool. He glanced over the smoke filled room.

There was usual crowd. The men looking for a woman. The men that found a woman and needed to escape. The women that were out to find a man. The women that also found a man. And the resident bum was in the back dark corner.

He glanced over to a far booth. That's when he took notice of a misplaced Viking. A man that looked as if he stepped out of the books of days of old. A tall blond that women would paw over. The typical 'All American Boy'. But this guy was far from typical.

"Hey Hug? What's up with Captain America over there?"

"Not sure my man. He showed up a few hour ago. Haven't seen him in here before. From my guess, there's a female involved. His choice is the hard stuff. And not the cheep house list either. Had me go find my good stash. Pretty rich boy there is headed for an expensive brick wall soon."

"Well I hope he gets over her. Hay listen. I just enrolled in the academy." He turned his attention back to the man behind the bar.

"Well I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship my man. You becoming a cop is going to be a big step for you."

"Yeah I know. But I think it's the right choice for me. You'll always be a friend Hug. But just remember to watch your step," he threw a big crocked smile at the lanky man as Huggy snickered back at him.

The curly brunet got up from his stool, took one last swig off his beer and glanced over at the big Nordic that sat slumped over the table. His blond locks all askew about his face. The man was way over the edge of miserable. He strolled over to him. There was just something about the man that intrigued him. Something unseen pulled him to the big guy. The blond looked like he could use a friend. But he wasn't sure if one was wanted. But the need to be by his side was over powering.

"Man, I hope that whatever choice you made in your life, you made the right one," he softly said down to the top of golden blond hair.

Hutch looked up. "So do I," a tone of uncertainty softly escaped. His eyes went back to the glass in front of him. He wasn't in the mood for talk. Starsky took that as a sign that the man wanted to be left alone to his misery. He stepped away as his heart clung onto the man's soul. _'Soon'. _Was all the voice in his head said.

S/H+++S/H+++S/H+++S/H

Two days, and an uncountable number of drinks later, Hutch sat miserably on one of the benches on the front lawn of the academy. His head someplace other then mounted on his shoulders. Seems he must have left it next to the porcelain toilet at the cottage. At least that's where he left his stomach, that much he did know. The hangover still pounding. It's grip relentless.

But here he sits waiting. Waiting for his new life to start. A choice that he had made by himself. One that he hoped would have some kind of meaning to his life. He hoped that his choice would have an impact on somebody's life. Someone that could appreciate him for who he is, and not what they wanted him to be. His first choice right now was pounding it's rhythm in his skull. Getting drunk wasn't the smartest choice.

Out in the parking lot there was a soft roar slowly approaching. Hutch looked up. He took notice of the red and white muscle car as it slowly rounded the lot and parked.

"Talk about making a statement. Who runs around in a parade float like that?" he softly asked himself.

The dark curly haired man slowly exited the car and sauntered his way up the lawn. He saw who was sitting at one of the benches and veered over to him. His heart at the wheel.

"Hey there," Starsky said as he stopped in front of the blond. A soft crocked smile eased over to the man.

"Hey yourself." The lake blue eyes meeting the sapphire ones.

"Well your looking better then the first time I saw you. I guess your choice in life was to be a cop also?"

"Yeah. Do I know you?" Hutch looked up as his mind desperately trying it's best to think over the last couple of hazy days.

"You were over at the bar the other night."

"Oh yeah. You didn't happen to notice if I left my head there? Seems I've lost my brain someplace. Ken Hutchinson," he extended a hand.

"Nope. But I'll help ya find it. David Starsky," he took the hand and a new life began. The instant bonding. Two hearts, two souls, now one entity.

End


End file.
